


Jolly Green

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean as Captain America, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe, Sam as the Hulk, Traditional Art, crossover (kinda!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Jolly Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milly_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milly_gal).



A pinch hit.  
**Title:** Jolly Green  
**Recipient:  
Milly_gal** Rating: G  
**Media:** Traditional art with digital embellishment  
**Warnings** : None  
**Author's Notes:** For the prompt "Dude, did you know you turn green when you get angry?"  


**Summary:** I'll let the picture do the talking...!

Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/18XDrY)  
Art  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/Ru4N96)


End file.
